Week Without Blaze
by steel blades
Summary: Blaze is leaving on important business and leaves Silver behind. How will our white hedgehog survive? hints of SilverBlaze
1. Monday: intro

Wow it's been at least 5 years since my last attempt at a story… which was deleted, any how on to the disclaimers.

I do not own sonic or any of its characters they belong to Sega.

-.-

"PLEASE DON'T GO BLAZE!" Silver pleaded while hanging on to leg of the lavender (?) cat.

"Silver we went over this." The cat stated, trying to get to the door before she missed her cab. "BUT I NEED YOU" the white hedgehog yelled back still trying to stop her. "Oh come on Sliver you can survive one week without me, and besides this is a very important matter." She said finally reaching the door. "B-but what about the party?" he said finally letting go of her leg. "What about it?" she asked.

"Well how will I know what to do without you, I mean what will I wear-"

"Silver you don't wear clothes." She said interrupting him. "Oh, well what if I'm supposed to wear clothes and I don't a-and-"

"Silver it'll be fine." Interrupting him again, while laughing slightly at the hedgehog's worrying about something like a party. "I know it's just that I'll miss you Blaze." He said looking dejectedly at his shoes. "And I'll miss you to, but I'll be before you know it okay" she said as they reached the cab." Okay well, come back safe all right" he replied as she got in the cab. "All right bye Silver!" She yelled, waving, as the cab pulled away and to the airport.

Blaze's POV

I watched Silver wave back, then slumped down and let out a sigh. It was reliving that she FINALLY got to the cab after having to pull Sliver to the cab, damn was he heavy.

"So was that your boyfriend?" the cab driver asked questingly. "Well I guess you could say that" I replied looking out the window.

Normal POV

"So she's gone?" Shadow asked looking over at the white hedgehog. "Yeah and I MISS HER!" He cried turning to Shadow. "Don't hug me," he stated "and it's like she said she's coming back in a week, so let's go back to the house." He added turning around.

"All right, but how'd Sonic get this house again?" he questioned turning to the black hedgehog. "Oh, well the money the Sonic collected on his travels coupled with Tail's check from that science thing was enough money to get this house" he finished pointing at the large white mansion which Sonic, had indeed purchased (much to the dismay of Tails, who wanted to put the money in the bank). When the two hedgehogs came back in they heard the Amy yell over the house's intercom that dinner was ready (A/N little side-fact when the house was built Sonic announced that to all his friends they could stay there whenever they liked, which was a bad mistake since Amy now lives in the house and acts as the cook). "Better get going if we're late Amy's gonna be pissed." Shadow mumbled heading off to the kitchen his containing a little fear in his voice as he remembered when he was late last time. After dinner Silver proceeded to go to his room to mope over the temporary absence of his feline friend. He sighed as he looked over at her bed and laid down on his own thinking about what he was going to do about Sonics party.

Silver's POV

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed what was I going to do about the party. I mean how will I act, what will I eat, how am I going to talk to, should I get new boots! I let out another sigh and cleared my mind it wouldn't help worrying about it. Right now I was really hoping Blaze would just come through the door and tell me what to do.

"Um Silver can I come in?" I looked over and saw Tikal standing in the doorway. "Oh, yeah what's up Tikal?" I asked sheepishly, I never really talked to Tikal or any other Female besides Blaze without well Blaze telling me what to do.

"Uh I was just wondering if you'd help me do some shopping, you know for Sonic's party." She said nervously. "S-sure I'd be glad to help!" I blurted out while looking at my boots. "So noon tomorrow is okay?" she asked as I nodded. "Great thanks!" she exclaimed and leaving the room. As she left I stared, wide eyed at the ceiling I mean SHOPPING I've never been shopping without Blaze. Okay calm yourself Silver it's okay you can some-what handle yourself without Blaze you just have to calm down put on that serious face and focus. Okay one more time Silver- BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEP- "OMG IT'S TIME FOR MY SOAPS!" I yelled bolting out of my room to the T.V. (which was flat screen (big house, big tube) and turned it on just in time to see the start.

Normal POV

The soap our little hedgeie is watching tells of the love triangle between a wandering hedgehog, a high school girl, and her best friend who is a dude and it is called "Of Boys and Hedgehogs"(surprisingly this is the most popular soap on day time television -.-'). Today's the last episode which is why Silver set his alarm clock. In fact he was so focused on the show he didn't notice the rain… and thunder… and well you know.

"Please don't leave" Yumi yelled in anguish.

"I'm sorry I have to." the hedgehog replied sadly. "But my life has changed since you came; all of us have changed because of you!" She begged tears in her eyes.

"It's true, I mean at first I didn't like you but now you're one of my best friends." Satoshi added his voice cracking. "Don't you think I know th-"

"What the," Silver mumbled in the sudden darkness when it came to him "Oh no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

-.-

Wow finally finished the first chapter and if you actually read it well thanks leave a review! Anyway if you're wondering why Silver acts so OCC well this story is based on something I read where Silver is insecure when not around Blaze so TADA. I'll see if I get some reviews and maybe I'll update.


	2. Monday: finish

Hey all its blades again, I can't believe I actually got some reviews thanks guys! Any way to answer Sam's question at the end there was a blackout. Now that that's cleared up on with the show!

I do not own sonic or any related characters they belong to SEGA

-.-

**Last Time**

"_It's true, I mean at first I didn't like you but now you're one of my best friends." Satoshi added his voice cracking. "Don't you think I know th-"_

"_What the," Silver mumbled in the sudden darkness when it came to him "Oh no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

**Now Time **-

"What's going on?" everybody yelled as he ran into the living room to find Silver yelling at the T.V.

"Uh, Silver is everything alright" Sonic asked apprehensively, before the hedgehog grabbed him. "Oh Sonic its Horrible," Silver screamed while shaking his fellow hedgehog violently," What's horrible Silver," he broke in through all the shaking "THE T.V. CUT OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF BOYS AND HEDGEHOGS!" Silver screamed back before collapsing on the floor in (very comical) tears. "Wait a minute you're crying over a stupid soap opera?" Shadow chuckled at the weeping (again comically) hedgehog. "IT IS NOT A STUPID SOAP OPERA, AND IT'S THE LAST EPISODE!" He yelled while gripping the black hedgehog before collapsing for the third time (I repeat that a lot don't I ' - ).

"Well it's gonna be okay, I mean we have a backup generator, right Tails" Sonic reassured him while desperately looking at the kitsune.

"Um, actually the backup is connected to the main generator so the lightning knocked them both out." Tails replied sheepishly. "Well there's still the Master Emerald right?" He quavered while staring at the hedgehog who was crying into his leg. "Well we still do have it but," he muttered while everyone waited anxiously for him to finish," but the door leading to it and my workshop (where the chaos emeralds are) got fried and it's locked and can only be opened from the inside." He finished while everyone let out a groan. "No," Silver hissed as everyone looked at him," No, I will not stand for this, I will see the last episode even if I have to blast down that door which I will!" He roared, storming off to Tail's workshop.

"No! Silver don't" Tails squeaked while rushing after him. Silver was charging a psychic blast (a very large one too) and was readying to launch it, before he saw everybody running towards him, no mater he had a mission. "Silver the door-"too late the hedgehog had already fired off the psychic energy… to have it fried right back at him, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. "has a reflection barrier." He finished looking at the wall he would have to fix (in case you're wondering a reflection barrier is a device Tails invented to keep out intruders by rebounding or reflecting things). "Alright bad idea but isn't there _something_ we can do?" the white hedgehog pleaded, looking at the kitsune.

"Well I don't know maybe, but I don't know what it is" Tails told the disappointed hedgie. "Wait the generator door is still open right." Silver asked the confused kitsune. "Yeah I think so why." He replied suspiciously. "Well a bolt of lightning knocked it out a bolt can bring it back up!" Silver exclaimed. "See if I make a psychic bubble and Sonic generates some wind in there it'll create a discharge of static energy which Shadow will shape into a chaos spear and throw at the generator, thus reviving the generator!" The hedgehog theorized in excitement.

"Well I guess that would work." Tails replied cautiously. "Well let's go then!" Silver exclaimed rushing off to the generator room. After everybody had assembled Silver started things off by generating a large green bubble. Then Sonic focused inside the bubble and the sonic wind started to appear and swirl around. "We need it to go faster if you want electricity." Tails stated while the wind began to pick up speed.

About 10 minutes later sparks started to appear, which soon was followed by great cracks of THUNDER (naw it's lightning but THUNDER is more dramatic .'). " Alright now I'm going to dispel the bubble, Shadow make sure you catch it!" a sense of nervousness in his voice. "I'm just wondering, what happens if I don't catch it?" The black hedgie questioned. "Considering the size of the bubble, if you miss we all die or experience a VERY painful shock which would paralyze us permanently." He replied while trying to focus on the bubble. "Oh gee I'm not nervous at all." Readying himself as the bubble started to fade.

When it finally disappeared the THUNDER shot towards Shadow (it knows where to go isn't that great -). On instinct he caught the blast an inch away from his face (close call) and for a second you could see fear instead of the usual stoic look. Shaping it into a chaos spear Shadow threw the bolt like a javelin thrower in the Olympics (bad analogy .'). After his dramatics the bolt crashed against the generator with a bang and ACTULLY started it back up (ZOMG 0.0)! "YES! It worked it WORKED!" Our soap watching hedgie squealed, tightly hugging everybody in the process. "Um Silver isn't there something you should do?" Sonic squeaked out in Silver's death grip.

"OMG you're right (heh abbreviations -)." Zipping through the doors and out to the T.V. he quickly turned it on. When it came on he caught it just in time… for the credits. Slumping down to the floor whimpering, Chaos came in unaffected by the blackout because his laptop ran on batteries. Seeing the hedgehog he took pity and decided to help him. "Huh Chaos wh-" being dragged to the couch before he could finish, Chaos gave him the laptop and brang him to YouTube (Yay -) and showed him the final episode.

Before he could thank him Chaos was already gone, off to kick Tails off his computer ( It was faster anyways). So our hedgie sat there engrossed in his soap and fear not, for Chaos plugged in the laptop before he left.

-.-

YAY second chapter FINISH! Anyway thanks to the 3 people who reviewed and thanks to all those reviewers in the future. Anyways next time it's Tuesday and Silver is going shopping with Tikal and SPOILER meet somebody unexpected and it's not Blaze. Before I end the chapter funny note is I originally planned for Silver to make Chaos run through a watermill in liquid form, I bet he wouldn't have given him the laptop then would he. Well this has been steel blades signing off!


	3. Tuesday

Alright its blades and it's finally a new day-chapter TUESDAY anyway thanks for all the support guys. On a side note sorry about the errors in the last chapter I'll try to fix that. Now it's time for TUESDAY and Silver is shopping with Tikal.

-.-

It was a new day and the sun was shining and our favorite white hedgehog was getting ready for his shopping trip. "Alright gloves, check boots, check." Looking himself over in the mirror one last time he went and waited out by his (cough Sonic's) car. "Hey Silver, ready to go?" Turning around he saw Tikal in her usual clothes (anybody noticed that only the female characters wear clothes I wonder why --). "Yeah let's go.' He replied getting in the car. "So the mall?" She nodded in response and they took off.

**One car trip later **

In some random clothes store which Silver didn't know of (on account of not wearing clothes, ha another clothes pun -) Tikal was busy looking through some clothes while Silver stood there VERY bored. "Hey Silver how does this look?" She asked holding something up. "Oh well-""You're right it's looks like I'm trying to score and WAY too expensive." Interrupting him (that happens a lot doesn't it). "I'm gonna go try these on kay'." She said rushing off to the changing stall. "Alright." Plopping him self down on a chair outside the stall

"Hey Silver how did you and Blaze meet?" Tikal questioned in the stall. "Oh well it happened back when we were kids I think" he replied thinking back to that day.

**FLASHBACKYY**

_A young cat named Blaze was playing in a field just outside the town when she saw some shadows in front of her._

_"Hey freak careful not to set the field on fire!" A bird said while advancing forward. "It's hard to believe nobody's run you out of town yet." He spat at her while his buddies snickered. She was up against the wall of the city now and somewhat scared. "Hey back off." A white hedgehog said, appearing suddenly between the cat and bullies. "Yeah and what are you going to about it punk." He spat back._

_The mysterious hedgehog replied by lifting the bully's feet off the ground and tossing him backwards. Blaze laughed at this but stopped when see saw the bullies advancing and they didn't look happy either. "Uh got any more tricks." Nervously crouching behind him. "Don't worry I got this covered." He replied positioning himself, hands out in front of him. A faint green aura started to appear around him and strengthened around his hands._

_His eyes glowed too and the dust swirled around him (ZOMG UBER-ATTACK 0.0). The bullies stopped their advances and stared as the sky above him darkened somewhat and the swirling got more intense. Then he closed his eyes and opened them in a flash and yelled "__**SEISHEN BAKUFUU!**__" energy pouring into his hands. Blaze waited for what would happen next, expecting some huge explosion. What came was a tiny little spark that bounced a couple of times before fizzling out._

_"Oops forgot I haven't mastered that yet" an anime sweat drop appeared on his head. Drawing closer Blaze was pretty sure this wasn't going to end well. "RUNNNNNNNN!" Grabbing her arm, he started to well run from the bullies and to some far off location to hide. Now thoroughly pissed they chased after them in hopes of catching them and taking them to some far off location to mess them up (you know beat up, pound ). Turning around she saw the bullies start to close in on them. "Can't you go any faster?" Looking at the white hedgehog. "I don't know can YOU!" He replied still running for his life._

_She replied by picking her speed and soon she was dragging him (literally he was in air 00). "That answer your question?" She said looking back at the shocked hedgehog. This went on for a while before Blaze saw a cliff coming up ahead. "Don't worry I got this." Assuming the lead again he picked up Blaze (you know like the way every guy in anime does bridal style -) and rushed forward. "W-wait what are you doing!" alarmed by the sudden change in position. Reaching the edge he pushed off with a great burst and …flew through the air with the same green glow._

_The moment didn't last long for the glow faded after some distance off the cliff. "Um, hedgehog we're going to fall aren't we." She asked looking at him. "Yeah pretty much." He replied. "Oh… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Letting out a high pitched scream as they started to plummet to their imminent death. "Oh I really hope this works." He thought as the glow came back and they stated to pick up speed. Meanwhile Blaze's mother was showing her friends around the grounds._

_"And this is the newly constructed fountain it's quite beautiful isn't it." Showing off a decorated fountain that had various designs and a cat curtsying in the middle. Two seconds later however the fountain received a makeover with crushed stone, broken marble, and now at the center was a white hedgehog kneeling down with a princess in his arms. Opening her eyes she saw it was safe lowered herself to the ground before her mother came up to her. "BLAZE PYROTECKLENESISES THE XV YOU WILL EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" Blaze's mother spoke with extreme rage in her voice. Before she could answer the bullies ran into the courtyard now VERY pissed at them. Upon seeing this, the hedgehog got up again and assumed the position of the Seishen Bakufusu. "Heh you're going try that again after all I'm so scared of a little spark." He shouted to him. He didn't hear him though he was just focusing on his attack. "Focus it's all about focus, focus relax focus your energy store it up and let it EXPLODE!" opening his eyes on the last thought he shouted,"__**SEISHEN BAKUFUSU!**__" the energy flowing into his hands again._

_This time though a green shockwave shot out of his hands and screamed towards the bullies. Dodging out of the way the blast hit the ground and exploded into more blasts that bounced, dug, exploded, and tore up the courtyard. After the dust settled the bullies, shocked at the destruction, ran vary quickly back home. "YATTA!" striking a victory pose with his fist in the air and legs spread apart. "I can't believe I did it I did the Seishen Bakufusu isn't that great!" turning around to see a very pissed queen and to realize he just obliterated the royal courtyard. There was a silence and a crow flew overhead saying "baka, baka" (naruto reference 0.0). "W-wait I can fix this just give me a week!" trying to appease the angered queen. "Wait mom let's let him try it can't hurt right?" grabbing her sleeve._

_"I don-"she was interrupted by Blaze who turned on her kitten eyes. "Fine one week, and you're responsible for him." She said looking at the hedgehog. "But first tell us your name." she questioned. 'S-Silver your highness." He replied, straightening up a bit. "Alright now get started Silver." Turning leaving her daughter to supervise. Turning around Silver wish he'd said month._

_**END FLASHBACKYY**_

"Aww isn't that a cute story, I wish I had one like that." Surprised Silver turned around to see the Babylon Rouges. "Oh hi Wave, Jet, Storm." Addressing each of them standing up. "Hey Silver, so where's your cat friend?" Jet asked looking around. "Blaze is off a trip." Tikal replied coming out of the stall. "Oh I see she left poor little Silver alone huh." He said remembering about when he heard about Silver's incident. "I see you're still sore about that race." Silver shot back at him. Jet's face froze and Wave stated giggling.

"What's so funny?" Tikal questioned looking the group. "Well you see first time Silver raced against Jet he beat him, see Jet was winning but he fell off his board an inch away from the finish line." Storm answered as Wave burst out laughing as she remembered the event. "Shut up he cheated!" jet yelled in his defense. "Hey my Seishen Bakufusu fits within race regulations." He replied at the mumbling hawk. "Anyway are you guys coming to the party?" Silver asked the group of thieves. "Yeah we are." Wave replied out of her laughing fit. "Oh that's nice, Tikal you ready?" looking at the echidna. "Yeah." She replied holding up her clothes.

"Alright well see you guys later." He said going to go pay for Tikal's clothes. "See you too." She replied walking away Jet and Storm following her. By the time they got back it was dinner time and the day proceeded as normal with silver back in his room. "Well that turned out better then expected." He thought turning to the door to find Sonic standing there. "Hi Silver buddy I need a favor can you go get some party supplies" Rubbing the back of his head. "Sure." He replied looking at the blue blur. "WOO thanks man I owe ya!" he said leaving the room after which Silver fell asleep, exhausted.

-.-

FINALLY MY CHAPTER IS DONE. It took a while but it was worth it. Sorry for the time though so in exchange it's longer -. Anyway I'll be doing more flashbacks so keep checking back ;). Oh and those Japanese words baka: stupid and Seishen Bakufusu: mind blast. Also some details for Silver's supply hunt is he meets another person. Anyway this is steel blades singing out!


End file.
